How It Could Have Been... Darkstalker x Clearsight
NOTE: THIS IS A FANDOM, AND IS NOT COPIED FROM THE WINGS OF FIRE SERIES. THIS CAN BE INTERPRETED AS SOMETHING CLEARSIGHT DID. How it could have been... Clearsight always dreamed about it. Sometimes she thought that maybe she should have let Darkstalker become king, and they could have had a family, but then would think about what the rest of the Nightwing Tribe would have thought, and the rest of the tribes. And then she would think about the things he made his father, Prince Arctic, and the gruesome process of pouring his own organs out. She would always shiver. Clearsight was in the cave, the cave Darkstalker showed her during the storm, so long ago. She was drowsy after a days flight, all the way from the Mud Kingdom, Clearsight always wondered what the rest of the world was like. Eventually, she curled up and fell asleep. Darkstalker was curled up around Clearsight in a familiar room, the room she wanted to move in with Darkstalker. Now she new she was dreaming, but she decided to play along with it. And she was curled up around something, too. Three black eggs. "Can you not wait for them to hatch? Or are you thinking of new names tor our little dragonets?" Clearsight had forgotten how much Darkstalker's voice was soothing to her. "Their names are fine" Clearsight said. "Although we might have to change one or two, depen-" "Depending our dragonets are boys or girls?" Darkstalker said. "You know I don't like it when you interrupt me" "Look! one of the eggs are hatching." And just as soon as Darkstalker said that magical sentence to Clearsight, a tiny crack appeared on the smallest egg, a black egg that had faint colors of silver on the bottom. More cracks. And then, silence. Clearsight held her gaze on the Nightwing egg, eyes watering. Darkstalker looked at her, with the happiest expression Clearsight has ever seen him wear. And just then, a tiny snout popped out of the egg, along with a slim body, and long, smooth tail. She looked up to Clearsight with purple eyes, with a hint of blue in them. Clearsight, crying tears of joy, looked at the soft, beautiful face, of her baby. "What should we call her?" Darkstalker said. Clearsight was too busy chocking back tears, then she finally managed to sat, "Lets name her-" '' CRACK'' Clearsight jolted right up at the sound of thunder. Getting mad at the storm that was brewing outside. Then a thought occurred to her. Mabey it was not a dream, but possibly a vision. A vision of a past timeline, or possibly, one where she released Darkstalker from his endless slumber. Then she tought about, Albatross, and Fathom, who went away with Indigo to a island in the Seawing Kingdom. And wondered if they ever had dragonets. And then a overwhelming feeling of sadness washed over her, knowing that she would not have dragonets of her own. And fought back the urge to wake up Darkstalker. To wake up Darkstalker... SUP! IF ANY OF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS COMMENT DOWN BELOW. THANKS FOR ANY SUPPORT!!! Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)